


Love at First Banana

by Welfycat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: stargateland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas thinks that Earth holidays are great, if a little strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Banana

**Author's Note:**

> Written for StargateLand, Prompt: 03- SG1, Jonas Quinn/Banana, Slippery

Jonas was out shopping with Teal'c and Sam Carter, getting prepared for the upcoming Earth holiday.

"These?" Sam asked, holding up a bag from what she had explained was the candy aisle, the most important aisle for the most important part of the holiday.

"What is it?" Jonas asked, leaning forward to look at the bag that seemed to be filled with little multicolored triangles.

"Well, sugar mostly," Sam said with a shrug as she dropped it into their shopping basket. That had been her answer when he asked about most of the candy. "But candy corn is traditional."

Jonas nodded, thinking back to Jack O'Neill warning him never to get in between a woman and their chocolate. "I'm going to look around a bit," he said, motioning in the direction he'd seen Teal'c disappear in ten minutes earlier.

"Okay, keep your cell phone with you and turned on," Sam said, bending down to examine a particularly large sack of candy on the bottom shelf.

Jonas patted the pocket where the phone that had been issued to him for when he was off-base was carefully tucked away. He found it interesting that when he and Teal'c went out, usually with Sam but occasionally to sporting events or taverns with Jack, they both acted as if Earth was just as dangerous of a place as when they traveled off-world. From reading the newspapers and watching the television, something that Teal'c had taken a great deal of delight in showing to him, Jonas knew that Earth could be dangerous even if he'd never encountered anything ominous on his outings. But Sam and Jack, and even Teal'c, who he suspected was taking his cues from the others, were as watchful walking around on Earth even without their vests and weapons. Of course, the members of their team were like walking weapons in hand to hand combat situations but that wouldn't do a lot of good if whatever enemy they came across had something that could take them out from a distance.

Tipping his head as he stood in front of a costume he recognized from one of the Halloween movies that Teal'c and Jack had watched with him, Jonas curiously poked at the plastic knife. He was absolutely surrounded by costumes of every description, most of which he didn't even have names for, and Jonas marveled again at the holidays of Earth. The sheer scope that he'd been introduced to was incredible and from his reading he was looking forward to experiencing the holidays that followed Halloween, even if what he'd read about the history of Halloween seemed to have very little in common with what he'd experienced of it so far. The Stargate had given him so much, even if he'd lost his home world in exchange, but he still thought that Earth might be the strangest and most amazing world he'd ever go to.

He spotted Teal'c standing near the back of the store, examining a costume from a movie called Star Wars that most of the people he'd met at the SGC seemed to be a little obsessed over. Jonas had watched all of the movies - in a marathon because Sam insisted that's how Star Wars was watched - and done some research, but he still didn't really understand the phenomenon. Jonas wandered closer, wondering if he should pick a costume to dress up in as well. Sam had mentioned hosting a Halloween party but she hadn't said if it was a costume party. A variety of movies had commented on the importance of knowing what type of party it was in advance.

Nearly to where Teal'c was still looking through a rack of Jedi robes, something caught his attention and Jonas veered toward the side wall where some of the larger costumes were displayed. Although he'd already seen the costumes of pumpkins for children, this was the first produce costume he'd seen in adult sizes. It was tall and bright yellow and just hanging there beckoning to him.

Jonas came to a stop in front the costume, staring for a moment before crouching down to examine the opening in the bottom for the legs. He touched it gently, the thick fabric coarse against his fingers. It didn't feel like a banana and he couldn't quite help feeling a little disappointed by that. He went to stand up again, curious how seeing and breathing was accommodated by the costume, but felt his feet slip out from underneath him. Instinctively he grabbed onto the banana costume and clung to it as he fell down onto the floor, the banana landing heavily on top of him.

"Are you well, Jonas?" Teal'c intoned, at his side almost immediately.

"I'm okay," Jonas said, pushing himself up onto his hands and pondering the banana costume that was now in his lap.

"Jonas!" Sam called, hurrying over to them and pulling the costume off him.

Jonas got to his feet and brushed off his pants. "The floor was just really slippery." He backed away and found that the tiles beneath his feet were a little bit wet.

Sam's lips quirked a little. "Well, it looks like the banana peel slipped on you," she said and then grinned outright.

It took Jonas a moment before he remembered the movies in which someone fell on a banana peel. "Is your Halloween party going to be a costume party?" he asked quickly.

Sam nodded. "I think we can get most everyone to dress up. Why, do you want the banana?"

Jonas smiled and took the costume from Sam's grasp.

"Well, I think we can work one banana costume," she paused and looked up to where Teal'c was holding the Jedi robes he'd picked, "and some robes into the SGC party budget. Make sure you get a light saber, Teal'c."

They finished the shopping fairly quickly, though both he and Teal'c were a little disappointed in the plastic light sabers, and Jonas sat in the back of the car holding his banana costume all the way back to back to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex.


End file.
